


Mom

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Thanksgiving, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: There is nothing like going home for Thanksgiving.  (Thank god)
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 17





	Mom

He didn’t want to be there. He really didn’t want to be there. But there he was listing to the same stories they told each other every year listing to the same arguments that they had every year. Beast Boy loved his adopted family dearly. He would always be grateful to Rita and Steve for taking him in, but coming ‘home’ for Thanksgiving was something that he endured more than enjoyed. 

It was more than just Steve asking when was he going to come back after he was done ‘playing’ with the Titans repeatedly. Or Robot man asking shockingly inappropriate questions about his love life. Or Negative man not understanding that the whole vegetarian thing is not a phase. 

It was the fact that he had changed, that he had grown up, and to them he was still the green child that they adopted, still just a tool at Steve’s disposal, and a source of amusement for the others. It also didn’t help that despite a table full of food there was next to nothing for him to eat. Sausage in the stuffing, butter in the mashed potatoes, obviously the turkey was out. So he sat there with a nearly empty plate with some green beans. 

He picked at his meager meal a fake smile plastered on his face laughing on cue with the others. His mind was a million miles away. Actually it was only 3,428 miles away give or take a few feet from Dayton Manor to the Tower. Then up the elevator, down the hallway three doors down to her room. He tried to understand why Raven didn’t come along, they had only been dating for the last couple of months and neither one of them were ready for the whole “meet the family” thing. Still he would rather be with her right now then here. In fact he would rather be with Raven and her family right now! Fighting Trigon and her brothers would be less painful then hearing another rant from Steve about what he thought about the President and how the country was going to hell. 

Beast Boy wondered what she could be doing? She hoped that she would come out of her room to join the others. Or at least she was enjoying a marathon session of meditation or reading. He loved her, completely understanding her was probably never going to happen but he was working on it. The last couple of months had gone better than either one of them expected. Right now he would give almost anything to be eating popcorn with Raven on the couch under a blanket for Thanksgiving instead of flying out here to listen to his adopted father say “This Congress is useless!”

The bright spot of the visit would happen hours later. After the dishes were clean and the rest of the house was asleep, except his stomach. It was 11:30 when Rita caught him raiding the fridge. She just smiled and led him back to the table to sit. When she came back from the kitchen she put a plate with a fresh garden salad she had hidden for him. She sat across from him and took his hand. While the other was occupied with shoveling greens in his mouth. 

“So tell me everything” she asked quietly.

This went well into the morning between bites of spinach and Rita snacking on carrots she stole from his plate they talked, about everything. How he felt about Raven and his crazy dreams for their future, how he worried about Cyborg and Robin, the funny moments him and Starfire created. It was not like at dinner where she was playing peacemaker. This was not some old tradition done out of habit. This was a mother that wanted to know that her son was okay, that he was happy and that he was loved…that and some gentle encouragement for grandchildren.

This is the reason Garfield Logan came home for Thanksgiving.

* * *

I wanted to do a holiday story. This came out. I am not even sure that I tagged it right. Like Beast Boy my Thanksgiving was more grit and bear it then enjoyment. Sometimes I think family is natures way of getting us to associate with people that we would have nothing to do with otherwise. Yet there is always one relative that really gets you. That is glad you came to dinner not because its tradition but because its you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/153648801619/mom Nov 25th, 2016
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
